


Cabin By The Lake

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: On a past hunt, the reader came across an abandoned cabin. Since then, they’ve made it their home away from home and used it as a secret meeting place.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Cabin By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut
> 
> A/N: The reader is intended to be Sam and Dean’s half-sibling (John is their father)

The tree branches hanging overhead block out the sun as you pull up the dirt drive to the rundown little cabin. You’d found the place not long ago when you were on a hunt with Ketch. It had been abandoned then, but ever since, it had become a home away from home. The two of you would sneak off there whenever you got the chance.

You bring your car to a stop in front of the cabin and cut the engine. Ketch’s bike is nowhere to be seen. Getting out of the car, you grab your bags and head for the front steps. Though you can’t see Ketch’s bike, the ground sports fresh tire marks in the mud. He must’ve gotten here early and hidden his bike around back.

The cabin is dark when you step inside, the curtains pulled across the windows to block out the sun. Reaching into your pocket, you grab your switchblade. A hand reaches out, but before it can grasp your arm, you spin quickly and open the switchblade. You hold it to Arthur’s throat, the blade gently pressed to Arthur’s skin.

“Hello, Love,” Arthur says with a grin. He’s already ridded himself of his black jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. It was uncommon to see him dressed so casually. Normally it was either his tactical gear or a suit. Arthur holds up his hands to show he isn’t planning on putting up a fight.

“It’s cute how you still think you can sneak up on me,” you tell him, smiling in return.

“One day,” Ketch sighs.

“Is that a promise or a threat?” you ask.

Arthur smirks. In one swift move, he grabs your wrist and pushes your blade away from his throat. His other hand slips into your hair and he pulls you forward, his lips pressing hard to yours. You let him turn you and push you up against the wall, his body pressing hard against yours. Arthur’s hand tightens around your wrist as he pushes it up against the wall beside your head. You flick the switchblade shut before letting it drop to the floor.

“Dinner’s in the car,” you mutter against his lips. Arthur hums and breaks the kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” he tells you as he runs his knuckles along your cheek. You kiss him quickly one last time as you hand him your keys. When he lingers, you push his shoulder playfully, making him chuckle.

You watch as he heads out to your car before you stoop to pick up your switch blade. Stuffing the blade back into your pocket, you head to the living room and drop your bag on the sofa. From there, you head to the kitchen and pull two plates and glasses from the cabinet next to the sink. You pull some silverware from the drawer and place it beside the plates. All of this used to belong in the bunker until you’d stolen it and brought it here.

The cabin is full of things like this; knickknacks and useful items stolen from the bunker and the BMoL compound. Both you and Arthur had brought them here, building a little place you could call your own, even if your lives are ruled by other people and circumstances. If nothing else, you could spend your stolen time together pretending that you had something even remotely normal.

You hear Arthur’s footsteps and the rustle of bags before he pushes himself up against your back. He places the grocery bags on the counter to either side of your body before placing a kiss to your neck. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your skin as he wraps his arms around you.

“I’ve missed you,” Arthur mutters. You turn in his arms and cup his face between your hands. Leaning in, you press your lips to his.

“Missed you too,” you mutter between kisses. Arthur lifts you up and places you down on the countertop. You wrap your legs around his waist and drape your arms over his shoulders. Arthur kisses you like a man starved. His hands fist into your shirt and hold on tight like he’s afraid of letting go.

Your stomach rumbles and Ketch breaks the kiss, laughing as he presses his forehead to yours. “Hungry?” he asks.

“Starving,” you answer. Arthur takes a step back, allowing you to hop down from the counter. Reaching into the bags, you pull out the frozen meals you’d purchased on the way to the cabin. Arthur pours drinks as you heat the meals in the microwave.

Arthur rummages through the grocery bags as he waits. He pulls out a box of condoms and raises an eyebrow. “Food and sex,” Arthur quips, “You do know your way to a man’s heart, don’t you, Love?”

“Shut up,” you reply, making him grin. You nudge him with your shoulder before you push the heated food onto the plates, just so you wouldn’t have to eat off plastic trays.

“Shall we eat on the veranda?” Arthur suggests. You nod and he leads the way, carrying the plates and silverware.

You carry the drinks and grab a blanket from the living room as you pass through. Placing the drinks on the railing of the deck, you take a seat beside Arthur on the porch swing. You spread the blanket across your lap and Arthur’s before taking your plate and fork.

“I’m so glad we found this place,” you say, leaning against Arthur as you eat your dinner.

“Me too,” he agrees. This cabin was more than just a place to sneak off to when you needed to be with Arthur, it was an escape. When you were here, you could pretend that hunting and monsters didn’t exist. You didn’t have to worry about the family business and Arthur wasn’t under the direction of the British Men of Letters.

The sun begins to set as you eat. You watch the slow lapping of the lake at the shore, the light of the setting sun reflected in the water. It’s beautiful, and sharing it with Arthur makes it all the better. He may be an asshole, but you’re falling for him; not that you could ever tell him, or anyone else for that matter. Your half brothers wouldn’t understand, and even if they did, you aren’t sure Arthur feels the same about you.

When you finish eating, you place your empty plate on a table beside the swing and pull your feet up onto the seat. Arthur wraps his arms around you and pulls you to lean back against him. He rocks you both back and forth, the swing squeaking softly with each move. His lips press kisses to the top of your head. You pull the blanket up higher as the air begins to chill. As the sky turns dark and the stars come out, you begin to see fireflies.

“I have to go soon,” you tell Ketch, even though you don’t want to move.

“I know,” Arthur responds. He almost sounds sad. You twist in his arms and capture his lips. Before long, you shift and move to straddle his lap. Arthur’s hands splay across your lower back. When he pulls you toward him, you groan. You can feel his arousal growing and it sparks an aching in your core.

Standing from the swing, you tug Arthur’s hand, encouraging him to stand as well. Arthur gets to his feet, the blanket falling onto the ground. Neither of you bother to pick up the blanket nor the dirty dishes as you make your way inside.

You pull clothing from each other as you make your way to the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of discarded material. When the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed, you tumble backward, pulling Ketch along with you. He helps you to the top of the bed and settles himself above you. You love the weight of him above you and the way he cages you beneath him. Reaching to the side, he opens the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out the last condom you had stashed there.

“Arthur, I need you,” you mutter between kisses. Arthur hums in acknowledgment, but he’s in no hurry to move things along. He presses kisses along your neck and collarbone. You moan, your back arching when he sucks one of your nipples between his lips, his teeth grazing the hardened bud. His hands are all over you, exploring you as if it’s for the first time.

Ketch rocks his hips against you, his arousal presses against your thigh. You press your thighs together, trying to relieve the aching between your legs, but it isn’t enough. If Arthur isn’t going to take things further, then you decide you’re going to take things into your own hands.

Reaching down, you wrap your hand around Arthur’s length. He groans and the sound turns into a chuckle. His eyes flick up to meet your gaze. They’re flooded with lust. Arthur draws your nipple out between his teeth before letting the bud fall from his mouth. He parts your legs with his knee and settles between them. Arthur’s lips press hard to yours as you stroke him, his hips rocking toward your hand. He’s rock hard, tip leaking precum. You pluck the condom from his hand and tear it open, rolling it over his length.

You wrap your leg around his waist as you line him up with your entrance. “Y/N,” Ketch groans as you pull him in close, taking him in all the way to the hilt. You moan as he fills and stretches you. One of Arthur’s hands twists into your hair, his other moving down to grasp your thigh and hoist it higher around his waist. His action causes a change in angle that has him dragging along your g-spot as he pulls out of you and pushes back in.

Your fingers dig into the skin of his shoulder and back. His hips roll slow and easy, setting a torturous pace. “Arthur,” you whisper under your breath. You lift your hips in time with his thrusts, a knot twisting in your stomach.

Arthur nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his teeth nipping at your skin. He knows better than to leave marks where your brothers might see them. “You feel so good, Love,” Ketch groans. His thrusts become rougher, making you gasp and moan. The old box springs creak beneath you and the headboard knocks against the wall. “I’ve missed the way you feel.”

Your walls tighten around him as he moves inside you, his cock throbbing. The noises you make grow louder as you come closer to your high. Arthur’s grunts and groans grow louder as well. That was one of the best things about the cabin, not having to try to keep your voices down. There was no fear of getting caught.

A particularly rough thrust has you crying out, your back arching and your toes curling. Arthur grunts and growls praises in your ear, the words only edging you toward your peak. One of his hands finds yours, fingers intertwining.

“Ketch,” you moan as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. You press your heel hard against his ass, drawing him deep inside you. Arthur’s cock throbs and twitches, begging for release. His hand squeezes yours as he fights to hold on. A few more thrusts and Arthur has you tumbling over the edge. “Arthur!” you shout, your body flooded with pleasure.

You writhe beneath him, grasping and squeezing in an attempt to hold on to something solid. Arthur groans your name as your walls clamp down around him, coaxing him toward his high along with you. “Y/N, Love!” Arthur grunts. His thrusts falter as his cock pulses hard, spilling himself into the condom.

Arthur places kisses across your face and down your neck as he works you both through the aftershocks of your highs. You tilt your head to the side and place kisses along his shoulder. Your fingers trace gentle patterns up and down his back and you squeeze his hand gently. He slumps against you as he tries to recover, his face nestling into the crook of your neck.

Ketch pulls himself from you and rolls to your side, never once releasing your hand. You help him rid himself of the condom before rolling to your side, using your free hand to trace patterns along his chest. Arthur smiles up at you and uses his free hand to brush your hair behind your ear.

“I have to go,” you say, making his smile falter.

“Stay,” Arthur whispers. His word is more begging than commanding.

“I can’t,” you reply. You wiggle your hand free of his and move to the edge of the bed, swinging your legs over the side.

“Just a while longer,” he adds. His hand presses gently to your back as if the contact will change your mind.

“Fine,” you sigh overdramatically as if staying were a chore, “Stay right here.“ Arthur watches as you leave the room and you make sure to put on a show, swaying your hips just so.

When you reach the kitchen, you grab the new box of condoms from where Arthur had left it on the counter and quickly head back to the bedroom. You open the box and pull one out, tossing the rest onto the nightstand. Arthur has propped himself up against the headboard. One of his legs is hidden beneath the sheets, the other bent at the knee. The sheets are pulled up just high enough to cover his cock.

“Douche bag,” you mutter under your breath, even though the sight of him like this makes you smile. Arthur smirks as you crawl back into bed and pull down the sheets. You move to straddle his lap and place a kiss to his lips. “Just a little while longer,” you remind him. He nods eagerly in agreement. “I told my brothers I’d be back by morning,” you warn, “They’ll come looking for me if I don’t show up.”

“We could always just tell them about our little affair,” Arthur suggests.

“Why, so they have an excuse to tear your throat out?” you ask.

“Let them try,” Arthur shrugs, “At least then we wouldn’t have to hide.”

“I’ll tell them as soon as you tell Hess,” you offer, earning a heavy sigh from Arthur. He looks downcast from the comment and you decide to take his mind off the subject. You hook two fingers beneath his chin and lift his gaze. “My eyes are up here,” you tease, making him smile before you capture his lips. Arthur wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close, deepening the kiss.


End file.
